Yo-kai Watch Secret Story
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: This is a bonus story that goes with my 'Where Do I Belong' story. Contains spoilers! OC X Lord/King Enma.


**This story contains is a bonus story to my 'Where Do I Belong' story. Don't read this if you don't want to be spoiled. I put this up to see if you can resist temptation. I guess you could say I'm being Inspirited by Netaballerina. Read if you don't mind being spoiled rina!~**

* * *

My Pov

I was walking along the trail of Mount Wildwood to the shrine. I was gong there to pray for help. My father announced to me that I was to become the wife of Yasashiku, the noblemen's son and an old friend of mine. He was the wealthiest man in the country and he told me he had been in love with me ever since we met. However, I didn't feel the same. I could only see him as a friend. However, my father wouldn't hear any objections from me. My hand went to my cheek when I thought about when he first told me.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _I was working on weaving with my stepmother when my father came running into the house._

 _"Wife, where's Naomi? I need to speak with her immediately!" Father demanded._

 _"I'm right here, Father." I turned and grabbed my hands._

 _"Naomi, I have wonderful news! You won't believe who I ran into on my way home from the river." Father said. My father was the town fisherman and my stepmother was the town tailor._

 _"Well, tell us. We're not getting any younger." Stepmother said, growing impatient._

 _"I ran into Yasashiku and his father." Father said. Yasashiku? I hadn't seen him since I was 13 when he and his father moved to the capital 10 years ago._

 _"Really? I haven't seen him in so long, but I don't think that's the news you were wanting to tell me." I said._

 _"Well, his father and I had been discussing it since you were born and we've finally decided: you and Yasashiku are going to be married at the end of the summer." Father said. I froze. I know I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I didn't love Yasashiku. Even though we had known each other all our lives, I didn't love him._

 _"How wonderful! We must make the preparations at once, Husband! We only have 3 months." Stepmother said. While they were excited, I just sat there. "Naomi, why aren't you happy? You're going to be married to the most wealthiest man in the country."_

 _"Um... yes. I'm thrilled..." I mumbled._

 _"Wife, I brought material to make Naomi's kimono. Please begin work on it." Father instructed. She left the room. Father then slapped me across the face. "You will go through with this marriage!"_

 _"How can I when I don't love Yasashiku? I won't do it, Father. I'm sorry." I said._

 _"There's someone else, isn't there? You been going late into the night. You've been sleeping with a strange man haven't you, you whore?!" Father asked in anger._

 _"No!" I exclaimed, shocked he would even suggest that._

 _"Liar! I will not be disgraced by the likes of you!" Father yelled._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Father was wrong about me sleeping with a random man, but he wasn't wrong about there being someone else. I first met him under the large tree near the shrine. The way he was dressed, I knew he had to be a nobleman or possibly from a royal court. I met him shortly after Yasashiku left. He was a friend, but unlike Yasashiku, I felt something other than friendship toward him. He had been with me through all the good and bad times. Like when my mother had passed away and my father remarried shortly after. I came to the shrine, rang the bell and began to pray.

"Dear God, please help me find a way to escape this unwilling marriage. I fear I will take my own life if I don't find a way out of marrying Yasashiku. Please do not forsake me if I do take my life." I prayed. After I finished praying, I began to walk back home. "I wish I could see **him** again..." That when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a strong, toned chest.

"Ask and you shall receive." a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw him. I gripped his arms and nuzzled him.

"Hello Enma." He turned me around and kissed me passionately on the lips. I returned it, allowing him to win. We parted, gasping for air. "I was hoping to see you." I said.

"What's wrong?" That's when he saw the faded red on my cheek. "Did he hit you again?" Enma asked in a stern tone. I shrunk, not wanting to say. "You need to leave there."

"I can't... not now." I said.

"What happened?" Enma asked me.

"I am to be married to Yasashiku by the end of summer." I said, tears filling my eyes. I bowed my head, not wanting to look at Enma in the face.

"Do you want to?" I shook my head. He took my hand. "Then instead of him, marry me." Enma said.

"Enma, don't jest." I said.

"I'm not. I've want to marry you for a long time Naomi." Enma said, his voice filled with truth. I look at him, tears of joy slowly running down my face. "Will you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes." I answered,

"If you are going to marry me, there's something you need to know about me. I'm not human." Enma confessed. I was about to ask him what he meant when a blinding light cloaked him. When the light faded, his entire appearance changed. He now had reddish tan skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. His clothes became a Royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which were connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash.

"Enma, what...?" I stuttered.

"There's 1 thing about me that you don't know: I'm the ruler of the Yo-kai world." Enma said. I stared at him in disbelief. He was a Yo-kai? That would make sense. He still looked the same as when we first met.

"But, how can we be married if you're a Yo-kai?" I asked, feeling my joy slip.

"It will take time, but I'll come up with a way. I promise." Enma swore. I believed him. We shared 1 last kiss before I went home.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The 3 months flew by quickly and Naomi saw less of the Yo-kai Lord. Soon, with only 3 days left before the wedding, Naomi became frightened. What could be keeping her beloved and why had he not come to see her?_

* * *

My Pov

Tomorrow was the wedding. Where was Enma? I had gone to the tree every day, but he wasn't there. I was eating dinner with Yasashiku.

"Naomi, I just want to say how honored I am that tomorrow, you will be my wife." Yasashiku said. I tensed up. "I'll be the luckiest man in the world to have married possibly the most beautiful woman in the world."

"What is it that you find so attractive about me?" I asked.

"Why, your royal blue hair and dark gray eyes. They are so rare and beautiful!" Yasashiku said. Was my beauty all he cared about?

"Is beauty all that matters?" I asked.

"What else is there? I must marry only a woman who is as beautiful as I am. And you will have that privilege." Yasashiku said. I thought I would be sick.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to get some fresh air." I said. I left and went outside. I needed to get away from here. I don't care. When night fell, I slowly crept out of my room with a small bag packed. I refused to go through with the marriage. I hurried through the woods and made it to the shrine. Coming here always made me feel better. I would hide here, no matter how long. I waited for days. I would hide when someone would come by. One night, while I was praying, I heard the door creak open. I believed it was the monk so I didn't pay any mind. That's when I feel something sharp run through me. I looked down to see a sword, covered in my blood, halfway through my stomach.

"So you came here." a voice said. I turned to see Yasashiku. He pulled the sword out of my stomach and I fell forward. "How could you?! I would have provided for you!"

"I didn't love you and you only love me for my beauty! Besides, thanks to this, I'll be with the one I love." I said. With that, I closed my eyes, hoping to find Enma. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange place. The sky was yellow, the clouds were green and the wind was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. I looked and saw my clothes had changed. I wore a red and white themed gown composed of a red long sleeved shirt with white ruffles lining each cuff, lace lining the torso, and frilly material held with red string. Ruffled, two-layer pieces of red and white striped material was sewn around the shoulders, while beneath the chest was a very thick white ribbon tied into a bow on the right side, lined with white lace, two gold beaded chains, a blue and gold flower, and a gold bell. On each shoulder was a blue and pink striped bow with a bell hanging from it, along with a colorful floral pattern all over the dress, coming in sky blue, white, fuchsia, and pink. The skirt was white with red pleat material going down the center. On one side of the skirt was a pastel piped floral and star design. Material was sewn around the bottom of the skirt matching the shirt portion. Thick red sandals with black straps on the toes. It came with white socks with red leg warmer-like pieces of material on top of the lower leg. Each was sewn in white with ruffles lining the top and bottom, along with a white rope bow and a red and white striped bow sewn to the back of the heel. My hair was in a ponytail and held by a large, light red bow with white string sewn on each side. In the center was a gold bell(Look at PriPara; Tra-la-la Red Coord). I heard Enma's voice from behind me.

"Naomi?!" I saw him, Enma. He ran to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "How are you here?" Enma asked.

"Yasashiku killed me because I ran away." I said.

"I'm sorry! Time flows differently so I thought I had more time." Enma said.

"It's fine. I get to be with you forever." I said. We were married that very day.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The marriage of Lord Enma and Naomi was a joyous day in the Yo-kai World. Enma took Naomi to her knew bed chambers, where they began to consummate their marriage. Enma pushed his new bride onto their bed as he hovered over her. It didn't take long for him to unclothe them both. Enma stared at Naomi's petite form, while she covered herself. Enma began leaving marks on the delicate girl, careful not to bit too hard. Sounds of pleasure came from Naomi's mouth as her husband began caressing her body softly and gently. Soon, the new Yo-kai king connected himself with his new queen. The fragile queen cried out in pain as she latched on to her king. King Enma began to slowly thrust himself into his wife. As his pace grew faster, Queen Naomi's cries and moans grew louder and more frantic for release. Soon, the two monarchs cried their significant other's name in unison as their releases came._

* * *

King Enma's Pov

It had been 50 years since I married Naomi and they had been the best 5 decades of my life. I had never seen her so happy in all the time I knew her. However, the only thing that kept her from being completely happy was having a child. I'll even admit I would love to have a child. It would symbolize the bond between us and Naomi wanted to be a mother just like her own. So the day when Naomi discovered she was with child was 1 of the happiest days of our lives. Then 9 months soon passed and we were both in for a surprise. It was when Frostina, the Yo-kai spirit of Naomi's mother came to me.

"Oh, King Enma it's wonderful! Naomi didn't give birth to 1 child, she gave birth to twins!" Frostina exclaimed. The second I hear that, I ran to my wife. I burst into our bed chamber where I saw her cradling 2 bundles.

"Hello Enma. Come meet your heirs." Naomi said. I slowly walked over to her. "Which do you want to hold first?"

"It doesn't matter." I said. She handed me 1 of them. The baby had Naomi's royal blue hair and dark gray eyes. "I hoped the baby would have your eyes."

"They both do." Naomi said. I looked at the other baby who did have the same eyes, but black hair. "This is our son and that's our daughter." I had a son and a daughter. "What should we name them?"

"Why don't you name our son and I'll name our daughter." I suggested.

"Alright. Well, I think Lucas would be a good name for him. It mean luminous. I know he'll light the way for Yo-kai that are lost when he's older." Naomi said.

"Perfect." I looked at our daughter. She and Lucas brought so much joy into our lives that the name I picked would show that. "Talia." I said, as my daughter smiled.


End file.
